


Bad Advice

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, i may have been a tad frustrated when i originally wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Demon Kings do not give good advice on how to deal with bad reviews.





	Bad Advice

Lucy let out a frustrated scream, burying her face in her hands, golden locks spilling all around.

Mildly concerned by the outburst, Mard looked up from his book and peered at the Celestial mage from his spot on the couch.

She lifted her head and glanced at him. "I am about ready to start bashing my head into the desk," she stated solemnly.

"…I see," Mard remarked. Why was she informing him of this? There was no need to announce such an intent.

"You know that story thing I send to the magazine? With weekly chapters?"

"I am familiar, yes." How could he not be? Lucy was extraordinarily proud of herself for getting a writing gig like this, and she made sure the demon knew it. Mard didn't completely understand why it was big - weren't printing presses fairly common in this day and age? - but he appreciated how happy it seemed to make her.

"I got a letter from a fan."

He tilted his head to the side. "I fail to see how this is a problem."

Lucy swallowed, and then grit out, "They were asking when the next update was."

Mard blinked slowly at Lucy. "I was under the impression it was a weekly serialization."

"It is," she replied.

"Did it say anything else?"

"No. No it didn't."

Mard held out his hand. "May I see it?" Once Lucy placed the paper in his hand, Mard looked over it and raised an eyebrow. Lucy had been rather… generous with her description. The entire page was filled with a single word, repeated over and over again until it completely filled up the page – _UPDATE!_

Mutely, he returned her letter.

"Also, remember when I stopped writing for a couple weeks because I accidentally shoved my hand into hot grease? And I literally _could not physically write?_ " Lucy mused aloud.

"Yes." That had not been a fun month for either of them.

"Well, the magazine had published a note saying that my stories would be delayed because of my injury. Then I got letters calling me a bitch for making them wait longer, as well as ones questioning why there wasn't an update, and saying nothing else about my stories."

Mard stared at her. "So that explains why you were feeding Natsu burning paper. I had assumed the pain was making you delirious."

"Sadly, no." She paused, then added, "Okay, the pain might have been a part of that." Lucy then stared at him expectantly.

"…Are you asking for my advice on what to do in these situations for the future?" Mard guessed.

"Yeah. I'm at my wit's end."

"…Kill them."

Lucy's eyes bugged out. "What?!"

"Kill them," Mard repeated.

She raised her hand, and held it suspended, as if unsure what to do with it. "N-no," Lucy spluttered. Gesturing vaguely, she continued, "No. _No_. No, I can't… I can't do that, Mard. _No._ "

"Then should I do it for you?"

"No! No. But uh… thanks for the offer." Good to know he cared.

He shrugged and returned to his book. "Suit yourself."

"Why did I even bother asking a _demon_ what to do…?" Lucy muttered to under her breath.

"Indeed, one must wonder."


End file.
